


I Didn't Know I Needed That.

by MamaCake



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Ratchet goes from you're annoying to kissing in 60 seconds, Smooching, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCake/pseuds/MamaCake
Summary: Wheeljack is annoying and frustrating and obnoxious. But... He's also kinda cute? Ratchet needs to get a grip on himself but he finds it difficult when he ends up alone with the wrecker.





	I Didn't Know I Needed That.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to really apologise because I have never ever written Wheeljack before, that's why he only has a few lines and I tried to do it from Ratchet's POV. If anyone feels he's OOC I apologise 😅  
> This has totally been inspired by a new friend of mine and I couldn't get this silly fluff out of my head after I'd been introduced to the idea that in Prime, there's some serious tension between Ratchet and Wheeljack. Anyone who's read my other fics knows I'm a Dratchet fan but this is fun and I'm always happy to explore other pairings 😊 I really enjoy this one, so I hope you guys do too.  
> Also I wrote this in like a spare hour I had, even though I know I should be working on my other fics, so excuse that there's not been lots of proofreading.

For once, there was peace. Wonderful, amazing, beautiful peace. There was no bickering, no sparring, no high pitched human shrieking. The air wasn't filled with the deep thump of death metal or the beeps and revs of a racing video game. There were no questions or stupid remarks or disapproving hums. 

Ratchet was in his element. 

He picked up two of his datapads as he glanced up at the comms screen; Optimus was out for a drive whilst the others had gone to pick up the children from school. It had been quiet on the Decepticon front, probably too quiet, but Ratchet was going to take what he had right now and enjoy it whilst it lasted for an undoubtedly short amount of time. 

Considering whether to take a seat or retire to his berth room, he picked up his meagre energon ration and decided on the chair, just in case danger came barreling in. 

He'd barely had more than half a cycle of that blissful quiet when it was interrupted, suddenly and loudly. With a roll of his optics, he put down his cube of energon and pretended that he was too immersed in his reading to be welcoming. It wasn't exactly hard for him to be so offhand, he could do that better than any medical procedure, but just lately he couldn't help but feel a little more warmth to this certain visitor, something he squashed down abruptly when he felt it rising in him. He couldn't, he _shouldn't_. 

"Doc!" 

Ratchet wasn't sure what was louder, Wheeljack's ridiculous engine or his ridiculous vocaliser. He didn't take his optics away from his datapad as he started on his rant. 

"What have I told you about calling me that Wheeljack? And honestly, did you have to pick such an obnoxious Earth vehicle? I have to turn my audials down every time you make that racket in the tunnel." 

"Happy to see you too,  _ Doc _ ."

He said the last word with an irritating grin and Ratchet tightened his grip on his datapad. He wasn't going to rise to it, no way, that's what Wheeljack wanted. 

"So where's the gang? It's not like it to be so quiet down here." 

Ratchet muttered, " _ I know _ . They're out." 

"So just the two of us, huh?" 

Wheeljack stepped forward, making a show of looking around himself. He was still grinning in that stupid way and Ratchet flickered his optics in agitation. 

This had become more of a regular occurrence of late. The lone mech, so happy to go off and do his own thing suddenly showing up, more often than not when there wasn't many of the others around, so Ratchet had less of a buffer between him and Wheeljack, forcing them to interact.

Ratchet had tried desperately to keep Wheeljack at arms length, like he did with everyone, but there was something in the cheeky twinkle of his optics every time he managed to coax a small laugh out of him that had weakened the medic's resolve. Then there were the small touches, just a hand on his shoulder here and there, maybe a brush of their shoulders when they stood together.

Feeling the flush in his cheeks, Ratchet brought up the datapad higher so Wheeljack wouldn't be able to see and pulled his field even closer into himself so nothing could be given away. He wouldn't know what to do if Wheeljack had any idea of how he felt. 

"And I was perfectly happy with my own company, so if you have somewhere to be…?" 

Wheeljack snorted, "no Cons to beat on, no energon mines to raid, I'm all yours!" 

Ratchet nearly dropped his datapad.

"Yes, well, maybe you could be useful." 

"Anything for you."

Ratchet watched over the top of the datapad as Wheeljack winked and clicked his fingers at him, then went off to find something to do. Heaving the ex-vent he didn't even know he was holding, Ratchet mentally shook himself. What was he doing? This was a teammate, more importantly, this was frustrating and stubborn Wheeljack who would never ever be interested in some grumpy old mech with attachment issues. 

He watched as Wheeljack heaved a crate up that was in the way effortlessly, whistling to himself.

"Where ya want this?" 

_ Primus _ , why was he so beautiful? 

Ratchet cleared his intake and dove his optics back down to his datapad. He waved one of his hands in the air lazily in the direction of the storage room. It was a box of spare parts that had been scavenged and he hadn't quite gotten around to going through. Perhaps he hadn't moved it in the hopes that the scenario that was playing out in front of him would happen. 

He scolded himself mentally.  _ 'This is ridiculous, Ratchet, get a hold of yourself! Even more ridiculous than…' _

He lost his train of thought as he watched Wheeljack's hips swing as he walked away. 

Abruptly, he span his chair back around to face the desk, hunching his shoulders up so his optics couldn't wander any more. 

Before he could lose himself back into his reading, Wheeljack was back, standing way too close to Ratchet's chair. He was all too aware that Wheeljack's hips weren't far off optic height and he dismissed the HUD notification asking to activate his fans. 

"Anything else? Y'know how big and strong I am, I bet I could even lift _you_ if I wanted." 

The  _ cheek _ . 

"I am a forged medic, you should be all too aware I could lift you  _ one handed _ ." 

"Oof,  _ that _ I'd like to see." 

Ratchet couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. There was just something intoxicating about being alone in his company and he even felt himself relax, just slightly, when Wheeljack was around. Maybe it was his laid back attitude or maybe it was because he knew that no harm would ever come to him if the wrecker was nearby. 

Wheeljack hopped up to sit on Ratchet's desk, swinging his legs a little. Ratchet was just about to snap about how much he hated it when anyone did that when he caught sight of the slight dent in Wheeljack's thigh plating. Not that he'd sneaked a glance or anything. With a tilt of his helm, he gestured. 

"Oh let me guess, you got that from throwing yourself into a scrap with a Decepticon?"

"Heh, this?" Wheeljack ran a digit over it lightly, "nah I… heh, kind of fell over." 

Finally Ratchet raised his gaze up to Wheeljack's optics. He was trying his hardest to give him a stern look, but instead he was looking bemused. With a grin, Wheeljack shrugged. 

"I can fix it," Ratchet moved his gaze away to the wall, "if you so wish." 

"Sure. Not gonna say no to the best damn doctor there is to fix me up, right?" 

He set to work, musing the words in his mind. Well, at least Wheeljack had faith in him, even if sometimes his own self doubts set in hard. His hands would never shake, but as he touched Wheeljack gently, there was definitely a little tremble in the rest of him. 

Leant over Wheeljack's lap, was where he wanted to be, but for different reasons. He was so busy concentrating on what he was doing that he didn't realise that his field had slipped and softly nudged against Wheeljack's, until he felt the nudge of _affection_ back. 

He dropped his tool and snapped his helm up, ready to apologise and chide himself, when he caught Wheeljack's expression. He was smiling, softly, warmly and he reached out to cup Ratchet's face with one hand. 

"Heh, got me where ya want me right?"

"Wheeljack, I…" 

"Save it doc, I don't wanna hear your sorry excuses for falling in love with me, we all know I'm irresistible." 

Ratchet scoffed, "love?! You would be so unlucky." 

"Nah, I would most definitely be so  _ lucky _ ." 

Wheeljack leant down, bringing himself closer to Ratchet, flicking his gaze between his optics and his lips. He wanted to, so badly, but he would never want to put Ratchet in a position he didn't want to be in. He brushed a thumb across his cheek and spoke softly. 

"M'all yours, if ya want me. I know ya find me-" 

Ratchet closed the gap between them, kissing Wheeljack hard. He brought his hands up onto Wheeljack's audial fins, stroking them lightly. With wide optics, he returned the kiss then offlined them, enjoying the moment he thought he'd never get. He moaned a little, slipping his glossa into Ratchet's mouth. The medic felt a little braver as the kiss intensified and pulled Wheeljack down onto his lap, shivering with lust as he felt the heat coming from his panel. 

If only the peace had lasted just a little longer. 

When they heard the rumble of engines starting down the tunnel, they pulled away. Ratchet grinned at the other mech and brushed a hand over his cheek. 

"I still find you incredibly frustrating, but perhaps not so much when your mouth is busy. Now, move it, I'm not sure I could convince anyone that this is a medical procedure." 

Wheeljack laughed sweetly, "sure doc." 

Ratchet ex-vented to himself as chaos descended upon them. Wheeljack climbed from his lap to wait at the entrance for Bulkhead, affectionately grappling with him when he appeared. Miko was egging them on with cries of ' _ get him Bulk!'  _ whilst Arcee rolled her optics, wandering off to go and grab some energon. Raf murmured a small greeting to Ratchet before setting up his laptop in his usual space whilst Bumblebee beeped at Jack, asking if he wanted to play games. 

Optimus had joined them all on his way back from his drive and spied his old friend at his desk. He approached him and laid a large hand onto his shoulder.

"Did you enjoy your peace and quiet Ratchet?" 

Ratchet glanced up at Optimus then back over his shoulder at the shenanigans with a smile, his optics meeting Wheeljack's gaze. He offered a wink and the wrecker laughed, turning his attention back to Bulkhead. 

"Yes thank you, Optimus, but I think perhaps having company is starting to grow on me." 

Optimus raised his optic ridges in surprise. Whatever had gotten into Ratchet of late he wasn't sure, but he was glad to see that he seemed a little less tense. 

"Even the oldest of us can change, right?" 

Optimus patted Ratchet's shoulder and retreated, leaving the medic to whisper to himself. 

"Yes, I suppose we can." 


End file.
